


let the music be your guide

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "May I have this dance?"
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	let the music be your guide

**Author's Note:**

> for [@femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)' challenge #236: dance. set during gof. yes, i did use an hsm lyric for the title. andwhataboutit.gif

Parvati forced herself to smile as she followed the Beauxbatons boy’s lead. She was grateful he had saved her from Harry but he wasn’t a particularly good dancer. He kept stepping on her feet. She’d assumed he’d be a marvellous dancer. Everyone at Beauxbatons was supposedly elegant and refined and gifted in all areas but apparently looks, and rumours, could be deceiving.

Parvati felt a light tap on her shoulder and had to stop herself from letting out an audible sigh of relief.

Parvati turned around, her face lighting up when she saw who had interrupted her dance with Beauxbatons Boy.

“Lavender!”

Lavender looked beautiful. She’d chosen a purple dress (because she had to she’d told Parvati and Parvati had agreed) made of satin. It fit her perfectly. She looked like something out of a fairytale. Parvati hadn’t been able to stop staring at her when she’d modelled it for their dorm and she couldn’t stop staring now.

“May I have this dance?” Lavender giggled.

Parvati has never seen her so happy. Every time Parvati had glanced at her throughout the night, she’d had a big smile on her face. Parvarti had known how badly Lavender wanted to attend the ball and had been ecstatic when Seamus had finally gotten up the courage to ask her. Well, she’d been mostly ecstatic. A small part of her had felt inexplicably sad when she’d witnessed Seamus ask Lavender to the dance but she chose to ignore that feeling.

“Of course!” Parvati said. She turned back to the Beauxbatons boy, who still hadn’t even told her his name, and smiled apologetically.

Beauxbatons Boy just shrugged and walked away.

“Thank you,” Parvati said once he was out of earshot.

Lavender laughed. Lavender had the best laugh. Parvati wanted to capture it in a potions bottle and save it for rainy days.

“You’re welcome,” Lavender said. “You looked miserable!”

“I was! He kept stepping on my feet!”

Lavender made an affronted noise.

“I know!” said Parvati. “Where’s Seamus?”

Lavender sighed. “With Dean.”

Parvati looked across the room, spotting Dean and Seamus laughing and dancing with each other.

“Of course,” Parvati said.

“Well,” Lavender said, suddenly looking shy. “Want to dance?”

Parvati’s heartbeat quickened, much more than it had when she’d danced with Harry and Beauxbatons Boy.

“Of course,” Parvati said, voice soft. She took the hand Lavender was offering her.

“Do you want to lead?” Lavender asked as they made their way to the dance floor.

“No, I think I’ll follow you.”

Lavender has always been the de facto leader of their friendship and Parvati liked it that way.

Parvati would follow Lavender anywhere, even onto the dance floor.


End file.
